fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Perri
Perri is a female customer who makes her first appearance in Papa's Cheeseria. Flipdeck Info Perri is an enthusiastic cyclist from the town of Toastwood. An environmentalist at heart, her only mode of transportation is her trusty bike she calls “Old Blue”. Perri has a peculiar home on the outskirts of town. A while back, she purchased one of Toastwood's last remaining windmills. Perri repaired and converted it into a tiny wind-powered house. There she lives with her pet bluebird, Tart. Perri & Tart often take part in various cycling fundraisers. The most recent being Pedal for the Larks, a bike ride to raise money to protect the Brussel Larks. Appearance Perri is a young female with blonde hair, wears a royal blue tank top with light blue spiral patterns, with a pair of gold-striped glasses tucked to the collar. She also has a light blue eyeliner, wears white pants and a pair of gold gloves, gold-laced blue sneakers with white accent, a winged two-toned white cap with blue trim, where her pet bluebird, Tart, perches itself. Clean-Up Her skin got slightly tanner. Styles Style B Perri wears a yellow top with white spiral patterns, blue-striped glasses, blue sweatbands on her elbows, blue pants, and a yellow and gold winged cap with white trim. Orders Papa's Cheeseria *Ciabatta with Asiago Cheese *Lobster Chunks *Bacon *Shredded Lettuce *Tomato *Southwest Sauce *Well-done *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Fry Seasoning **Rico's Chili Holiday (New Year) *Ciabatta with Asiago Cheese *Lobster Chunks *Mac n' Cheese *Bacon *Tomato *Southwest Sauce *Well-done *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Fry Seasoning **Rico's Chili Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Frosted Flower *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry Holiday (Summer Luau) *Liner D *Seafoam Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Frosted Flowers, Lemon Wedge *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry, Paper Umbrella Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Teal Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Frosted Flower *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry Holiday (Summer Luau) *Liner D *Seafoam Cake *Cupcake 1: **Teal Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Tropical Charms **Frosted Flower *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry, Paper Umbrella Papa's Bakeria *Ladyfingers Crust *Marshmallow Filling *Lemon Filling *Vented Crust *8 Blueberry Pie-Tarts (inner) *12 Cherries (outer) Holiday (Easter) *Ladyfingers Crust *Marshmallow Filling *Lemon Filling *Flower Bloom Crust *8 Blueberry Pie-Tarts (inner) *12 Cherries (outer) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Azul Ranch Taco with Chicken *Tomatoes *Nacho Cheese Sauce *Lettuce *Queso Blanco *Shredded Cheese *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Chile Serrano Salsa Holiday (Halloween) *Midnight Crunch Taco with Chicken *Tomatoes *Nacho Cheese Sauce *Black Olives *Queso Blanco *Shredded Cheese *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Chile Serrano Salsa Papa's Sushiria *Ukoniro Soy Paper with White Rice *Lobster *Cream Cheese **Saba **Ponzu **Bonito Flakes *Piña Colada Tea with Watermelon Bubbles Holiday (Summer Luau): *Mizuiro Soy Paper with White Rice *Lobster *Cream Cheese **Saba **Calypso Sauce **Bonito Flakes *Luau Punch Tea with Watermelon Bubbles Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Rank required to unlock her *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!/HD: Rank 3 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 25 Unlockables *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go and Papa's Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Frosted Flower. *In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with Blueberry Pie-Tarts. Papa's Next Chefs *2016: She earned more votes than both Zoe and Trishna, winning the Peach Division with Austin. She then lost to Clover in the semi-finals. Trivia *Perri is the sixth customer to have a pet, and is the fourth customer to bring it wherever he or she goes. *She is the last Papa's Cheeseria debutant to receive a Flipdeck. Order Tickets Perri's Cheeseria order during New Year.png|Perri's Cheeseria order during New Year Perri's Cheeseria Order.png|Perri's Cheeseria regular order Perri Summer Luau.png|Perri's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Summer Luau Perri Cup.png|Perri's Cupcakeria HD order during Summer Luau Perri Cupcakeria HD.png|Perri's Cupcakeria HD regular order Perri Easter.png|Perri's Bakeria order during Easter perrischerryorder.png|Perri's Bakeria regular order Perritmhh.png|Perri's Taco Mia HD order during Halloween perritmh.png|Perri's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Perri (Holiday).png|Perri's Sushiria order during Summer Luau Papa's Sushiria Perri (Regular).png|Perri's Sushiria regular order Gallery Capture53.jpg Perri1.png Perrie2.png Perri3.png|Perri's profile picture Perri Star Customer.png|Perri with a perfect sandwich and a Bronze Star Customer award! IMG 24062015 220615.png|Perri is not happy perristar.png|Perri when she's a Star Customer IMG 01072015 193644.png|Perri plays Steak and Jake while Penny waits in line Newbies.jpg|Perri, 13th in line for cupcakes Screenshot 2015-10-04-11-06-50.png|Perri enjoys her cupcakes while becoming a Star Customer Perri Like.png|Perri likes her cupcakes Perri like.png|Good job! Poor Perri.png Perfectpie.jpg|A perfect pie for Perri! 2016-03-24 221441.png Perri Perfecto Bakeria.png|Perfect topping! Perri Halloween.png|Perri's ID on Papa's Taco Mia HD Perri Midnight.png Awards peach.jpg Screenshot (42).png|A perfect pie for Perri and Sue! bandicam 2016-09-29 17-40-44-635.jpg|Perri loves her pie! bandicam 2016-09-29 19-57-26-072.jpg Angry Perri.PNG|WHAT IS THIS!! Perri perfect Sush.png|Perri's Perfect Sush!! Fan Art love at first sight man.png|By PeridotGem .Perri.png|By a forum member, Chiaki Nanami a.k.a BlackberryAndRaspberries Newbies by aronora-d8x1adk.jpg|Newbies by aronora Perri by theartkid581.png|By theartkid581 Hope perri dokidokitsuna.jpg|Hope and Perri by DokiDokiTsuna Fixed the arm for you.png|Fixed that awkward nonexistant arm by Greatness Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Cheeseria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:P Characters